


Chocolate

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Complete, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, One Shot, Parenthood, Pointless, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: A teeny tiny ficlet full of fluff, and severely hyper children, and even more severely exhausted parents.But seriously, where did Claire hide that candy?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, but at least it's kinda cute?

Chocolate. They hadn't checked well enough for chocolate this year. It was just a couple of those mini-Snickers, but it was definitely enough.

"On guard!" Claire yelled, brandishing her plastic pirate sword from the back of the couch.

"Never!" Her twin brother Jack yelled back, his blue lightsaber making those swishing noises that had been driving Dean insane for the past five hours. If the kid didn't stop soon, it might even cause his dad to hate Star Wars, which would be a very huge sin.

Claire bopped Jack on his head with her sword, and then they both dashed off, still screaming, to god only knew which part of the house.

Cas slumped down onto the couch next to his husband, letting out a tortured sigh. "There has never been a time that I was more grateful that the houses on our block aren't close," he muttered, pointing at the back of the house where even more screeching could still be heard.

Dean let out a single, exhausted chuckle. "Pretty sure Claire hid those freaking candies in her boots or something, cuz I swear I checked those bags at least twice."

"Are all six year olds like this when they eat too much chocolate?" Cas asked, not expecting an answer, but still wishing for one.

"Probably not this bad," Dean responded, shuffling a little closer to Cas on the couch, then draped his arm around his husband's shoulders.

"Mary said to just let them wear themselves out at times like this, but I'm starting to think she... Wasn't completely right," Cas said carefully, not wanting to insult his mother-in-law in front of her devoted son.

Dean caught the almost insult, but could only muster up a teeny tiny glare. "She knows kids better than us, Cas. I'm sure there were plenty of times that me and Sammy were this bad. Trust me."

"Okay, Dean," Cas agreed hesitantly, still not quite certain.

When they finally tucked their children into bed four hours later, Dean apologized to Cas, admitting that he was right. Thankfully, the children were so conked out from their super sized sugar highs, that Dean was able to apologize to his husband properly.

Twice.


End file.
